The Flow Cytometry/Optical Morphology Shared Resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) provides instrumentation, expertise, and training related to these two areas. Flow cytometry is used for highspeed analysis and sorting of cells in liquid suspension. Optical morphology refers to techniques associated with light microscopy and image analysis. The flow cytometry area houses instruments of varying capabilities from a single laser bench-top analytical system to a five-laser, four-way cell sorter. Investigators, students, and technicians have the option of dropping off prepared samples to be run by resource personnel or to be trained to operate any of the five analytical flow cytometers. Resource personnel perform cell sorting. The optical morphology area houses a variety of light microscopy based instruments including laser scanning confocal microscopes and other upright and inverted light microscopes equipped with specialized components for optical sectioning, microinjection, ratiometric imaging, and total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF). Training is provided for all of these microscopy techniques. Image analysis software including customized macro programming along with appropriate training is also available. Resource personnel are available to assist with training, troubleshooting, maintenance, data interpretation, and experimental design.